the love I had sequel
by Chibi NaNo
Summary: The continuation loves story of Kyouya and Tsuna after they've gone through hurdles. Egoistic of a man who never succumbs to anyone meets a naive girl who has nothing in life but all her shortcoming, and to live together is like living in misery "You don't know everything in the world...Kyouya-san..." fem 2718
1. Chapter 1

THE LOVE I HAD SEQUEL.

CHAPTER 1

~Prologue~

The Unpleasant Memories.

Tsuna's blank brownies kept on staring towards the garden since two hours ago. There was nothing to see except for the green floor and the warm breeze. Either way, she's not moving an inch from that sofa which seated near the glassy window. Kyouya who was busying himself with Tsuna's belonging decided not to ask anything and keep monitoring her movement while doing his work. He was drenched in his cold sweat after finished unpacking out all Tsuna's belonging from their old house, keeping their things together since Tsuna is moving in with him together at his Namimori mansion starting today.

She looked disdain and so far away, yet her silence didn't seemed wrong to Hibari Kyouya. He decided that Tsuna still needed rest. In his eyes, she just looked stunning in that silent stance with the soft sunlight gently shone on her brown hair which makes them glowing gold under the sunset. She is indeed the only person who can stirred his heart this much. He called out to her, but she seems oblivious to the world. He sighed and walked towards her, gently stretching his hand to her pale cheek.

XXXXXXX

Tsuna is still reminiscing her tragic stories which just ended three months ago. She was honestly - glad when the doctor declared that she was all good for discharge. But it seems so unreal. Life had been so tough. She has been hospitalized for almost 3 months for physiotherapy to recover her abilities to talk and to move and finally her systems is all restored. Thank god that she is still alive. She can't really remember everything that happen during the kidnapping but her body does. She still feels those painful kicks, painful throwing, the painful jagged cuts, and the feeling of a bullet across screwing her flesh still remains. It's hard to forget, and it was hard not to remember. And above all, her heart pained as her ears still hearing the ill words coming out from her sister's foul mouth, that it's inevitable.

 _'I hate you Tsuna.'_

She refused to believe it, but it was the truth. Now that she knows that her sister was the perpetrator of her incidence few years ago which costs her mama's death and her vision lost, she had nothing to condemn but to agree that Natsu is evil to the heart, and - but still... She loves her so much.

 _"I love you tsuna.."_ Natsu's voice rang through her bone.

Silent tears slides down her cheek as Natsu's smiling image came in sight. She was thinking hardly where everything had started wrong. Where is their breaking point? Since when Natsu hated her so much that she eagerly tried to kill her? Why Natsu? Why? What fault have I done you? Was it my mistake for you to turn like that?

She couldn't bear the sadness that was nested in her heart for so long and let her tears trickling down her cheek. Just remembering Natsu makes her heart pierced and melancholy. She did not bother to wipe them off since Kyouya would notice if she move her hands up to her face and allowed her waving hairs covered her gloomy face. Her sister deserted her, but here comes Kyouya Hibari who claims has been in love with her since long before.

 _"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll still love you then."_

She blushed at the memories. She was so happy that tears keep trickling her face now. Kyouya said the three words so many times with so much clarity that day that it makes the day so outrageous and bizzare. It's so unlike the aloof Kyouya she knew.;who never believes in love and eternity. That day, he was so passionate and seriously 'declaring' his love. She remembers how she was showered with hot kisses all over her face and the worst - a nurse witness them when she came in for usual checking but immediately ran out from the room without avail; and she still remembers Kyouya grunting with annoyance afterward. But sadly, he didn't kiss her in the hospital so often after that.

She smiled warmly at the memory.

It doesn't crossed her mind that she will be living together with Kyouya alone like today. One day, he suddenly came to the hospital saying, 'Tsunayoshi, move in with me.' and without waiting her answer he declared it was a yes and then he was the one who packed all her belongings. He didn't let her do anything and insisted that she is still weak to do works. Tsuna was grateful to his caring-ness but at the same time she felt like a burden to him.

That's just how she is; caring, loving and she is heart-breakingly kind towards others.

Just a few months ago, she was fighting with him and deserved a slap on her cheek, but Kyouya was all lovey-dovey now, that makes her shiver at his sudden change. She was afraid that everything will be reset to zero again. She doesn't want that.

She doesn't want everything to end like how she did with Natsu. Everyone that she loved has gone. Mama, Natsu and now she only has Kyouya left in this world. If Kyouya also left her...she wonder how could she live afterward.

 _She will be a nobody._

"Tsuna..Tsunayoshi..." She was oblivious at her name being called out.

"I don't want to be alone..." she whispered sadly.

A sudden warm hand on her cheek make her startled for a moment. "Tsuna, what's wrong?" His voice seemed so worried and tender. Kyouya was surprised when he realized her cheek was wet of tears. Since when had she been crying? Is it from 2 hours ago?

She pulled away Kyouya's hand from her cheek and hold them tightly. Heading up to face with Kyouya.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, steel blue eyes stared into the blank brownies, filled with concerns.

Tsuna shook her head slowly and smiled, "I suddenly just realized how thankful I am to have you with me..." and her tears sliding down again. She felt so melancholic right now and couldn't stop the tears. "I love you Kyouya-san..." she sobbed, "Don't leave me."

Kyouya pulled her head close to his stomach as he stood by her side, caressing her hair tenderly. "I will not leave you alone, Tsunayoshi." and a silent cries broke out as she heard that. Kyouya didn't mind having his shirt wet from her tears.

"Don't leave me like Natsu..."

Kyouya was not so surprised when he realized, Tsuna actually misses her sister very much.

"I won't." His short reply sent butterfly in her stomach and he kissed the crown of her head long and soft.

Tsuna's silent sobs filled up the silence in their new home. And Kyouya just embraced his frail beloved as if it can protect her from anything. Her cries was heart trending, wrecking his very soul. A part of himself blame his own weakness for being unable to protect Tsuna from harm.

And he felt responsible for everything that cause Tsunayoshi Sawada to cry like that.

Because he was oblivious to what Tsuna was trying to reveal and he didn't try to know her closely, and he refused to believe that she is Cielo whom he was in love with and the biggest mistake was, he had married her sister, Natsu without knowing the truth.

Even though, Natsu was gone now, but this unpleasant memories will be the distortion in their life.

TBC

A/N: just an overview for people who don't read the 1st prequel. I just used the characters because I loved them. Don't be angry at me when I'm changing situation, places and characteristics here and there. All original characters belongs to it's respective owner.

I'm sorry I won't be editing the 'TLIH-prequel' in this time, maybe later. There will be lag in time sequence, places and all, and I don't know how to fix that because it's too long!

I got a lot of query about the Takeshi and Gokudera in 1st prequel. And I thought about something to make it up. I hope its acceptable. Maybe her friends are coming back. Who knows. I had something in my mind.

And well, it's a girl story, and romance, novel and drama and a lot lot of angst and cries. Egoistical of a man, and mistakes he did in life. Since it's drama. It will be long. I want you to feel them and thanks for supporting me in my TLIH-Prequel.

Hopefully you will look forward to this one. Happy reading in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOVE I HAD SEQUEL.

CHAPTER 2

This isn't what he hopes

* * *

The dark haired man walked quickly into his office without so much glancing or glaring to his right and left, trying to avoid the gaping face of his fellows. The noises in the office suddenly turned deadly silent as he walked in. And it suddenly turned awkward for him. But, if he were to say he hated every single herbivore in this office, he was actually despising them more for making him the center of their gossips and discussion. He hated that every herbivore giving him such 'are you alright looks', 'he is crazy looks' on their strained face.

The news that he had divorced Natsumi Sawada dispersed through the months he had been absent too much faster than he expected even though he kept it hidden.

There were also rumors that Natsumi Sawada was dead. Only that, it was the truth.

They kept whispering a lot whenever they seen him in the department, hallways or sidewalk which annoys him a lot- to the point of hitting them.

The rumors that he gets divorced because of _some other women_ really makes him boiled. She is _**not**_ some _other women_ you damn herbivores. What the hell was wrong with all of their tiny brain? How can they say that he choose the wrong person, wrong path, wrong decision? Do they think rumors couldn't get into his head because he was such a smug bastard who can ignore every single rumor?

Nope. That was so wrong of them.

He suddenly launches a fist on top of the head of one of his male subordinate causing that male herbivore to jump in shock as he felt a gushed of the wind near his head and heard a crack after the fist land to the wall. He swears he saw the murderous look in Kyouya's steel blue eyes. There was a promising death waiting for him if he said wrong words or make a reckless move. 'Crack' was heard before he even defend himself. Kyouya's movement was just too fast to catch.

He gulped. "I'm sorry, boss."

"Really… you herbivores should treasure your life more. I hope this is the _last_ time, Sakuya." His voice was shaking with hidden anger, and the poor herbivore was lucky to be at his mercy. Kyouya pulled out his fist from the cracking wall and dismissed, and Sakuya laid down to the cold floor as his knees give off.

Kyouya walked down the stairs in aloof to the basement where he parked his Benz. He goes in, leaning his back trying to seek comfort from his warm seat and release his tiredness, hand playing rhythm on his handle. Without starting the engine, he dozed off with his other hand went to the bridge of his nose, trying to think. Thinking hard on how he should make his lover known to the outside so that they won't make a shit of her anymore.

He suddenly remembers their conversation few days ago when Tsunayoshi suddenly asked the prime question, _"Am_ _I affecting you, Kyouya-san?"_ with that sad look on her strained face.

" _Why didn't you want to make it clear to all that we're married?"_

The question left him clueless. How should he answer that kind of question? In what way? Isn't the fact they were married is enough? Why is she being so demanding lately? That day, he ignored her and immediately ushered her to the table for dinner with a usual 'hn'. Their dinner went on with deafening silent, but Kyouya Hibari was fine with it since he _loves_ silent, but he doesn't know well about the herbivore.

"What's with that gloomy question?" he answered with a question instead but later, he kept grunting in his head for the stupid words he says. He should have known the results of his chosen words.

"So- it's not important to you...but it does for me...I want people to know that I am married to you..." she said almost whispering, with her head face down to her untouched dinner, but his sharp hearing captured those phrase.

She looked so in pain and desperate.

Whenever he saw that face she was making, he felt sudden annoyance building up somewhere in his heart. Every time he faced with the herbivore at home, he will experience new feelings and he hated it. The aloof Kyouya Hibari he was before is starting to lose his identity.

"Kyouya-san, are you regretting your choice?" she asked again.

"I'm not, herbivore. I had told you that before."

"You haven't. That's why I asked." Tsuna replied dead-pant.

"You just didn't remember what I said," Kyouya said as he munch the chicken in his mouth sourly. This conversation is making his appetite less and lesser.

"Is it because I am far from perfection," she paused. " - because I am blind isn't it? -" she swallowed her own words, "Is that-is that why you don't want the wedding reception?"

"What are you talking about, Tsunayoshi?" he paused, the silent was frightful for Tsuna and she looked down. She doesn't like where their conversation is going.

"You know I hated crowd so much." He snapped, putting the spoon and fork aside with a slam. "Why does it matter so much to you when I'm not?" His voice starting to engulfed with anger. He was sick having to answer such defiant question which he hates so much. "Isn't enough that we're legally husband and wife?" His words stung, but Tsuna laid low.

She startle at the sounds of the slammed table and nodded guiltily, her eyes saddened and clouded by her long bangs. "But, I do…Kyouya-san.I do." The pain smiling face she gave him right then is one of the things he hates to see the most. She seemed like she will burst into tears in any time.

"I want people to know what we are. We're husband and wife. But in their view, I'm just a pest in front you." Tsuna's voice was vibrating. "I am just your mistress! I'm not deaf, and I'm not strong to think like you, I feel like I'm not worth for you. They were talking behind you...they were talking bad about us..." Tsuna wanted to stop, but everything is pouring out, and she was trying hard not to cry in front of him.

"I want them to know that I love only you. And to know that I'm not Natsu. And to show them, we're not what they were saying. Is it so wrong to be wanting all of that?" the tears she was trying to keep from falling, was too much now, that it slide down her cheek as she closed her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe it off like she was begging him to do it for her.

He doesn't even want to look at her crying face but stared at her blankly, he felt something gripping his heart but his pride was much more precious to him and he stayed cold.

"- and I love only you too. Wasn't that enough? And _we do not need_ a wedding reception. You just stay here by my side is enough for me." he said sharply as he took a glass of water.

His wife suddenly chuckles with the tears that glistening on her face. "I get it Kyouya-san, I get the message. No need to be so harsh with me. I won't pressure you anymore."

Now he was wondering what makes his wife chuckle like that and what he hear after that makes him regret what he had said.

"You are going to hide me in this mansion forever, Kyouya-san?"

His hand forming a fist. She was testing his patience.

"Tsunayoshi. I didn't mean like that."

"I'm neither deaf nor can I pretend not to hear it," she paused to breathe in slightly, "They said you're wasted on me. " She continued to speak with a fake smile, "you're handsome and deserves more they said. That I am not suited for you. I am just a useless person who can't do anything by herself. I am- a burden..." her well up tears, trickling down her cheek even more.

"They said, I am using you when you used to live freely when you're not with me. You're the lot more suited for Natsu. And you are _not_ you."

"Tsunayoshi, I-"

"That's only a small fragment - there was more -"

"Enough…herbivore…" he said in his low voice and losing his appetite. "I'm sick of you - whining like this." He said in a low grunt, "- and it's just a marriage reception. It doesn't mean anything." He got up from his seat, showing his back to the stunned brunette. He couldn't watch her crooked crying face anymore.

"Is this how you wants us to be, Kyouya-san?" She asked again solemnly, in a calming soft voice that he loves so much. "You're running away."

"You're thinking too much. Get rest as well." And he went to his room, shutting the light.

Tsuna still seated silently on her chair with tears trickling down her cheek. You're so cold Kyouya-san... And it's not _jus_ t a marriage reception...

"You don't know everything in the world, Kyouya-san..."

Kyouya heard that last words and chose to ignore it. "Go to your own room if you want to sulk."

That was the end of their cold conversation. When he think about it, was he being too harsh to the herbivore? But- seriously, she was being too demanding, and sometimes, it made him crazy just thinking about it.

Kyouya Hibari felt guilty for saying those unmeant words to his herbivore. And believe it or not, they have not been talking to each other about a week now. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to her, but, his works is piling in his office since he was absent for few months and he can't find the right time to spend with her at home.

 _'_ _Can't you believe in me more, Tsunayoshi?_ _'_ his heart whispers. He hunched his shoulders and shivered as the coldness of dropping water running down the back of his vest as he ran out from his car. The idiot must be curling up on the couch or in her room because of the cold weather or so that was what he thought. He was afraid if he ever met with her solemn face again today. How is he going to cheer her up today? What could it be for his herbivore to cheer up again? He doesn't really know the way...

Truth to be told, his heart quench for her love. He really missed her smile. He missed her voice. He missed seeing her gentle brown eyes. But he was more petrified if he were to see such heartrending and distant face of her…

"Tsunayoshi..I'm home." He was not so surprised when there was no answer. No - actually he anticipated this. Tsunayoshi could be moping in her bedroom after their stupid argument.

He opened the door which was unlocked and it took all his'dignity' to stop himself from screaming 'SHIT!' when he saw some of her bags were gone.

She was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't what I want...Tsunayoshi." His voice vibrating with worry. 'This is not what I wished! Why couldn't you understand?' He asked the shadow of Tsuna exasperatingly.

And he realized now, how his heart was clenching tightly in the rib cage as she left him that day.

The argument has gone so out of control when it's just about a wedding ceremony.

* * *

TBC

A/N: correct me in a kind way if I am wrong, neh..


	3. Chapter 3

.

THE LOVE I HAD SEQUEL.

CHAPTER 3

 _The madness of runaway._

 _..._

* * *

...

"Miss, you've arrived Middle School Namimori." the taxi driver said politely.

"Oh?" The time is so short, it felt like only a moment she stepped into the taxi, "Thanks." she answered politely giving him the fair.

The old man gladly took the money from her, but was surprised that he received few extra notes, "Miss, this is too much. I only charged you this much. This is your balance." He said politely while trying to give the money back to her.

She refused and smiled. "It's alright. Keep the change."

"No. That's illegal," he defended.

She folded back his hands together with the money and smiled softly, "Uncle, take it - used them for your daughter." The old man was surprised when the girl knew that he have a sick daughter in his house. "Thank you. But h-how-" He was trying to reason on how a stranger could have known about his sick daughter, when he realized the brunette was long gone from his sight.

"She's gone. I thought I had seen her before...but that was impossible," he thought with surprise and full of doubt as he felt his hairs all stood up. "That's better not - a ghost right?" He quickly started his car, still doubting his eyes.

 _Right?_

...

XXXXXXX

...

The air in her hometown is definitely different. She loves the scent and the warm breeze, here in Namimori. It was so peaceful and she can throw her worries out of her mind. She walked with her small baggage and a cane on her left, leading her the way. "This is Namimori Middle School..!." she beamed brightly taking a deep breath, making her tiredness fly away. She was happy to have come here. This is where the fragments of her childhood memory gathered, they all started here. She was a delinquent student together with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They played together, eat together, always did crazy things together. She even remembered the time when Nezu sensei always bullied her without causes. They make a prank on him so badly which caused them to be in the detention room for four hours. That was a carefree moment of pure abandon, where the world seemed endless, and where the possibilities are boundless.

Unknown to her, a long time smile decorated her face like a sweet sunshine.

It wasn't long when she was broken with the mountain frustrations in her heart, now she miss her friends! She really missed them. _Really really misses them._.. Her hands started shaking with the ample of sadness that starts flooding her heart. The thought of why has Natsu been lying to them making her sad. The tears welling up momentarily as she accidentally loses her grip on her cane and a thud sound reverberate in the empty hallway.

"Hiieee...!" Her sadness was washed away that second replaced by the worry of losing her cane. How far does it roll to?

She found herself crawling on the floor in her own darkness and unfortunately, she couldn't find it. She sat down on the floor clutching her knees tightly to her chest. It was starting to get sadder and darker...and she has nowhere else to go... Losing her cane was not an option. If Yamamoto and Gokudera were around - would they let her be like that? Both of them had always been a protective person... They wouldn't leave her alone, right? They will save her - They will do something about her eyes -they would not hate her..for that ... aren't they?

But- Kyouya-san..."Would he do that for me too?" she thought silently in doubt.

"Kyouya-san..." The memories of when she was kidnapped snapped back into her mind. She remembered him when they met in that scary place. Her feelings were flooded with love and admiration as they long to see each other more than anyone else and he held her to his chest. If she was not mistaken, that man shed tears for her - but she can't remember well. The last thing she remembers was the shot and Kyouya was holding her tightly. And that he kissed her...

She shook her head as the kiss memory surfaced. "Did he really did it?" That was so- unbearably cliche from a man like him.

But that man- is also going to _fade away._

A small chuckled came out from her lips before it turned into silent weeps. Will Kyouya-san come and find her here? She was angry and thus, she makes him angry too. Would he forgive her? Her tears started swarming around her eye bed, threatening to flow down. She felt wrong. Sometimes she prayed to god that somehow he would suddenly appear in front of her and scold her with that tone of his...

She snapped her eyes open. She couldn't believe herself that she do miss his cold blood behavior. Would that make her a sadist?

She growled to herself, feeling embarrassed and ceased her tears, wiping them out with her sleeves. Damn. She had promised herself not to cry the moment she walked out from her husband's house. Even though it was located in Tokyo, he named it Namimori Villa. Now, when she thought about it, all his house named Namimori. Not that it matters anymore. She was out from Tokyo and back to her hometown, from before she transferred to high school.

She huffed heavily. It was just a stupid argument and - she was so stupid to even leave the house. She should have realized earlier, that Kyoya also had been putting up so much to be with her...So much he changed for her... And he did so many things for her... But when she heard that the neighborhood people was talking badly about him..she felt mad and angry. She wants to punch them in the face like she always did in her teenagers - but as of her right now...she had no strength to be like that. Instead, she was the one being pushed down and being looked down, and being bullied. Sometimes, they even throw money at her like she was some beggar...and she hated that. They said Kyouya was just using her...but she knows that was not true...and she really hates that.

She hates the people.

She scratches her head with annoyance, "Hieee! I hate them! I fought with Kyouya-san just because of the stupid, moron, brute women! And I am the victim!"As of sudden, the thought of the hated people makes her strength back to normal. If there are papers around her, she would shred them to pieces. She stood up on her legs abruptly and dust of her skirt. By using the stairs, she finally found her way out from the hallway. Luckily she remembers that same shoe rack at the front entrance. She can't give up here. Someone will not just stop nearby the school and suddenly offers help. Thus, it's a summer holiday. There's probably no one in this small town. She needs to help herself. She went to a tree and break one small branch to replace her lost cane. And started to walk.

She can't easily give up her _madness of runaway._

...

XXXXXX

...

The blonde boy was walking with a groceries bag on his left hand. It was his daily routine actually, to buy something before he goes and pick the children from the babysitter house. He can't help it. No one was there to take care of them ever since the mother who has always taken care of them had died few years ago, and now, that responsibility was on him to care for them. And luckily, he has grown up rather much bigger and brighter than he had thought he would be.

"Thanks as always, Nanase baa-chan (grandma). Sorry, that it's already late at night. A friend suddenly collapsed from fever and I was taking care of her." He smiled warmly as he gave her some fruits as gratitude.

"It's nothing Fuuta-chan...They played well today. I enjoy it." she smiled showing off the old wrinkles on her face. He never noticed that it had been far too long since he had been using her kindness. He felt awful, but he can do nothing about it.

"Fuuta!" The voices resonance as they ran out from the house and hug his legs one for each.

"Fuuta! Are they candies for me?!" The boy with a bush of afro hair asked excitedly as he saw the grocery plastic in his hand.

"Lambo! That's not nice! At least, wait until we finally home!" the other, was a cute little girl on his right side arguing. She has always been the one to put Lambo in check. She was like a guardian of that cow-boy, and he was glad that she's been there with them.

"Shut up! Ipin, you're jealous of me!" he shouted rampantly while protruding his tongue.

"Lambo, Ipin...Don't do that to Fuuta-chan. He was tired all day working. Go back home nicely okay?" Nanase baa-chan said mostly like an absolute order and surprisingly, both of them actually listen to her and turned silent like good children.

"Thanks again baa-chan. They really trouble you."

"Oh, that's nothing. They are like my child..." she flashed a smile when she notice Fuuta's trouble face.

Realizing that he was worrying the grandmother the boy smiled back at her.

"We'll come again tomorrow."

"Yeah!We will play again Nanase!" Lambo interfered rudely.

"Lambo! It's grandma for you!" Ipin corrected.

Fuuta breaks on laughs at their argument. He was glad they were still lively even when mama Sawada was dead. As far as he remembered, Nanase baa-chan was the umpteenth person who had willingly taken care of the two. They were so naughty and mischievous that people always end up with a headache and madness on how to control them. There were many times when the children ran out from the orphanage and suddenly were found at the Sawada household - crying. They had always put people into trouble without failed, and he was surprised that Grandma Nanase had been able to put up with both of them for two years long... that's why he always appreciate her kindness. She never asked for a high salary and sometimes, she refused the payment, saying that, she owes Sawada's family so much...

Mama had died and Natsumi Sawada had never come back here...it's been so long. All the things when hectic just in one month. Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo had to go for their training for six months and when they come back home, Natsu nee-san brought the sad news.

Tsuna nee-san is dead.

She said she was going to the city and try to live there. She looked so sad when she heard the death news of her families in the incident...and ever since then, she had abandoned their house and went to the city. Fuuta was actually opposing that decision, but seeing as how sad she was to live in this town, he let her go to the city. He was worried but he knows well that she will live in good condition because she had scholarship and she is the brightest student in her college, she would have the most promising future there, instead of this small old town... She doesn't have to be worry about the three of them...

And the last time she was here, she told them that she was going to get married...but he wasn't clear about what happened after that. He was still a child that time.

He puts down his grocery bag to pick up their house keys... Sighing, he felt his shoulder is actually going to break from carrying the sleeping Lambo on his other hand. The boy had been putting up weight these days. While he was trying to fix the key to the padlock the key accidentally slips from his grasp and direly had plopped into the drain, "Damn it," curses the boy and signals the small Ipin to hold Lambo down and wake him up. Except, Lambo can never wake up when he slept.

Ipin asked, "Fuuta, what's wrong?"

Fuuta was trying to reach for the key in the drain within that small entry with his long hands with all his might, but he still cannot reach it. "What are we gonna do, Ipin? We cannot go inside like this..." he says tiredly while still looking down into the drain. "We need a long stick -"

As if there was a god hearing him, someone stretched out the stick into the drain and he used it without looking at his back to that person. He dig in deeper inside the drain and finally - "Got it! Nice! Where did you get that stick?"

He asked excitedly, but to his surprise, Ipin was not excited as him and that makes him wonder. He looked to his left and saw Ipin's mouth hang opened looking at the person behind him. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you look so surp-"

And the person he saw that moment makes his heart stop beating.

...

XXXXX

...

The sun finally settling down as the world is darker. Tsunayoshi was completely worn out and alone, in the dead of night, where finally there's no human vehicle moving on the road. The sound of crickets humming, and god knows what love song it was, keeps her feeling not alone, and the sounds of bats in the middle of the sky and cold night breeze wheezing against her sensitive ears and pale skin making her less scared. For what seemed like hours, maybe even days, she doesn't know, she reached empty streets, with no human crossing it.

She knows she should stop somewhere to gain energy, but waiting there alone just made her feeling exposed and insecure. The overwhelming feeling of isolation and loneliness had been steadily growing inside her, somewhere - since she left the school and decided to go to her old house. She felt like she had betrayed her own heart if she did not leave the school, but now she regret it.

School might be safer than the empty streets...

"Mou! Lambo wake up!" There's distant voice of a girl chirping from the right side of the road.

Tsuna's heart flutter with happiness as she realized, there were people around. She moved closer to them. This road should be the route to her old house! Perhaps she should ask them.

"Damn it," a man just cursed.

Oh, boy. It it a bad guy? She jumped in surprise. That hoarse voice makes her feels insecure, but she step closer anyway.

"- ta What's wrong?" the girl asked. Tsuna was alarmed. They might be in a difficult situation and she closed in.

"What are we gonna do? We cannot go inside like this..." he says tiredly while still looking down into the drain. "We need a long stick -"

And without further thinking she hand out her stick and they took it without asking anything. They must be doing something so serious there, like helping a drowned cat or anything... She stood there waiting for a right time to ask.

Finally, the man cheerfully screamed, "Got it! Nice! Where did you get that stick?" Tsuna almost falls back in surprise as he yelps happily like that so suddenly.

"Did that thing help you guys?" she asked tenderly finding that timing is suitable.

The two did not answer immediately, and Tsuna began fidgeting on her foot worried that she did a wrong thing. Her complexion turned anxious and suspicious at the two stranger, but she realized she needs someone to ask for direction.

"Ano...I want to ask, where is Sawada resident?" she ask blankly, ignoring their silent cold treatment, hoping they might offer some help. "You see, actually I was familiar with the road - but I got lost, and couldn't find a cab. Can you help me?"

"No- this is impossible..!" The man said whispering, tears welling up shortly.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped. "Ano-"

"Fuuta..."Ipin begins to weep at his side as she pulled the hem of his trousers desperately searching for an answer. "Fuuta..! Isn't that -"

Fuuta? She tried to recall where had she heard the name, but nothing came to her head. Maybe she was too hungry to even think.

"Why? What's wrong? I heard you need a stick, that's why I gave you that one...?" she said but more like a question. "Did it help?" she smiled again with a confused face wondering what was wrong with them. The boy and the girl had not uttered a word at her. They were silent like no one was there in front of her, but she positively felt their presence through the friction of their shoes. "I want to go to Sawada Resident... Could you help me?"

"No- impossible..." The boy said.

Fuuta was surprised when he looked over his shoulder. It's the same person.

"Impossible..." He just kept repeating the same words, not bothering to answer the girl's question. He tried to breathe in and out evenly but failed. He was so confused that he even forgets how to talk and breathe. He doesn't know which one should come first.

The fine brunette in front of him was definitely, Tsuna-nee! That same gestures, that soft gentle voice, that same kind brown eyes that were staring at him, and that long brown hair...Long hair...wow...She really had grown her hair... She does look a bit mature and different, but -

"This is impossible...H-how..." his voice was cracking and stuttered with the sadness that followed. "No- That's impossible... She was dead..."

"Dead?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Starting to back away. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I did not know that the house was already sold to people." a small chuckled left her mouth sourly. "I will go now..."

Seeing that woman starting to back away with a hurt face, Fuuta felt his heart stabbed with thousand knives. His stomach rumble in irritation, feeling a hint of annoyance. Why did she say it like that? Why didn't she noticed him? Or- at least, she should notice the small Ipin. But why-?! Why did she have that same face of his beloved sister? Why is this happening? If she was not Tsuna-nee, who is she? He felt even more frustrated when he saw her saddened face as she retreated slowly, why was that face so damn familiar and makes his heart cringe into pain?

"WAIT! Didn't you recognized me?" He yelled desperately hoping that he would be recognized. His face was not all different since these past years, If she was Tsuna-nee, then she should notice it was him, Fuuta!

She turned to look down on the ground... "I'm sorry...But I don't know you, boy...I'm sorry..."

"This is _bullshit_! Tsuna-nee was supposed to be dead! So- why are you here with that same face of hers?! Who are you-?!" His hoarse voice break into silent whine, slightly accusing as he walked towards her and hold her cold hands. "My instinct tells me that, I'm not wrong! You're really our sister...Tsuna-nee... Tell me that I'm not wrong..." and he broke into silent tears.

Tsuna was stunned, beyond confusion. Dead? The hand that was holding hers were shaking. The boy hot tears keep dripping to her own hands. Oh? Wait - Fuuta?

 _Fuuta..it's Fuuta!_

How can she forget that voice? He was that small boy she played with during her teenager's day. He is that boy... The hoarse voice makes her mistaken him for some other guy. His cries were eating her heart's out. And - they called her, Tsuna-nee..!

No one else would call her that except the children.

"Who are you? Tell me -" Fuuta said almost like a plea from beside her. His hold was on her, not letting her go.

"Tsuna! You're Tsuna-nee!" Ipin without doubting Fuuta's word jumping onto her back and hug her tightly. Tears keep flowing down, wetting the back of the older girl clothes.

She was at lost...how can she know that it was really them..? _God, please tells me that this is a mistake..!_ Are they the children her mom always take care of...? How could she tell it was truly them. Natsu said they move out! She wants to deny it! They cannot meet her. No. H-how do she tells them that she was blind? Can they accept her..?

No - actually - she doesn't want to burden them.

Suddenly, the brunette down with a dry face, "I'm sorry..." She pushed that small body frame inches away from her, still holding that small hands tenderly like she always does... She remembered this little girl... And the grown up boy. They were Ipin and Fuuta. She remembered them very well...and she misses them so much.

As much as they _miss_ her.

"Tsuna-nee!" Ipin and Yuuta cried.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered sadly as she shoved both of their hands, "but I'm not your sister..."

...

* * *

TBC

A/N: forgive me, if it's not so good. and taking too much time.


End file.
